


Selfish

by Vitlium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier is stupid, Class Issues, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitlium/pseuds/Vitlium
Summary: Tikki is done watching her holders die due to their passive amd selfless nature's, she lost her last lqdybugs but by God she would not loose Marinette. At the same time Plagg is growing sick of Adrien and his worsening personality change, bad enough he left Marinette to wolves but his obsession with Ladybug, it was time for a change for both kwami's. Some class salt cause honestly its tasty and their idiots like actual idiots.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Tikki

**Author's Note:**

> First miraculous fandic give me a break if it sucks I usually write giant alien robot angst

_I want you to be selfish for once in your life! I already watched my past holder's die because of their selflessness I wont watch you die too!_

To say Marinette was shocked at Tikki's outburst that night was an understatement especially after having to deal with Lila's sheep-she meant classmates, who decided that she had stolen Lila's sketchbook so they burned it which led to Alya, Kim, Alix and Lila being suspended for attempted arson.

Lila screwed up in bringing that mini gasoline bottle and Alya for admitting Lila brought it.

Anyway after that she had to deal with Chat Noir and his flirting and soulmate talk again that night, so when she detransformed and wondered which would give in first her body or mind Tikki had just seemed to be the one who broke first.

Honestly she never thought what everything in her life was doing to Tikki which was selfish which apparently wasn't even the problem because she was rarely selfish and Tiki seemed to have had enough of it, that just confused Marinette even more.

"Tikki I can't be selfish, I'm ladybug if I indulge in my feelings someone could suffer besides even when I try to help people it just turns on me its easier to just give people what they want" it was an admittedly toxic mindset but she just didn't know what to do anymore.

And that had apparently been the wrong thing to say as Tikki was now glaring at her giant eye's sparkling with unshed tears.

"I don't want you to end up like Jeanne!" This was how it started words, rumors and lies and then her beloved holder was gone burned at the stake.

Marinette however blinked at the name, Tikki rarely spoke of her past holder's she assumed it was due to missing them but she had never known who they were or if Tiki saw them die.

"Who's Jeanne?" though the name sounded awfully familiar but it couldn't be right?

"Jeanne D'Arc as your history knows her, she was my holder once she was a warrior, fierce, many never knew that under her hard mask was such a sweet and giving girl who paid with her life" Tikki still remembered the flames, the crowds yelling and cheering an then when the truth was discovered the sorrow and cries.

_Forgive us God for we have burnt a Saint._

Yes they took away a soul that was to young, all because of words.

The souls of all her Ladybugs seemed to share this selflessness trait, it always led to their deaths in some form even if it was decades from now they died due to their giving and trusting nature's; times like those made her wish her holders were more like Plaggs.

Vain, Coy, Self assured and manipulative but would stand for their beliefs, protect their lady's, many were gentlemen or women though Plagg tended to choose male holder's, Adrien was not a true Chat Noir he wasn't a cat he was just the best option at the time and Marinette needed to see that he was part of the problem.

If she had to pick an animal for Adrien he was a peacock, beautiful plumage, graceful and always had the spotlight on them and they knew it.

But their voices were an awful terrible sound an inner ugliness to something so beautiful, when all was said and done everything else could fall into ruin but as long as his image was sound the peacock would not care.

Meanwhile Marinette was processing what Tikki had just said" Jeanne D'Arc was a Ladybug once?!"

History didn't talk about that at all! Though it made sense and she winced when she remembered how the girl had died, Tikki had seen that it must have been horrible.

"It sounds selfish but i'm tired of watching my bugs die Marinette, I lost them, Jeanne, Milagros, Tentomushi, Hippolyta" all of them had died to early, Milagros during the Mexican War for Independence her kindness was taken advantage of and Miraculous taken thankfully returned to the Gaurdians when her black cat El Tigre Negro heard of her death.

Hippolyta was tricked by Hercules new to the world bwyond the island she had come to her curious nature taken advantage of and her girdle stolen Tikki was stuck serving that awful man until the amazon's came for their fallen queens girdle.

Tenromushi had been an assassin it was no surprise that her end came at the hands of another it was the dangers of such a life, but she had killed many who deserved it her problem had been that she was to selfless and let a witness live that witness lead to her death.

Marinette had once again gone silent at the name's none sounded familiar but she'd research them later maybe they were as famous as Jeanne, as she watched her kwami try and fail to keep her tears in.

She never thought that past Ladybug's had died in such ways, she assumed any past Ladybug just lived their life after Tikki not that their death was caused by outside forces while they had Tikki.

What was she suppose to say to this.

Being selfish just wasn't in her, people got hurt when you were selfish.

Her subconscious whispered people got hurt when you were to giving or naive, Rose came to mind when she thought that the girl was a living disney princess.

Besides hadn't she already been selfish when she decided to ignore Adrien and his high road crap and the consequences of not being a saint like the blonde was showing, of course being a saint hadn't saved Jeanne so she was giving Adrien to much credit.

Besides the blonde left her on her own just so the class wouldn't turn on him so what did that say about selfishness.

The thoughts were making her head hurt as she'd think about this later right now she wanted some sleep but she also wanted Tikki to have some peace of mind.

"I'll think about it okay, I promise I will" and she would, she really would.

That seem to pacify Tikki though Marinette could tell she didn't quite believe her.

"Maybe you could tell me about Jeanne all I know comes from history class" Marinette hoped the topic would take the kwami's mind off her as she settled in her bed.

Tikki knew what she was doing but indulged her, maybe it would convince Marinette to be a bit more selfish.

"Where do I start, oh when we met she tired to spear me thinking I was a talking mouse!" Tikki giggled at that as that was similar to what Marinette had called her.

"She tried to spear you!" Marinette had just tried to hit Tikki.

The kwami nodded as the rest of the night was spent talking with Marinette happy that it was now the weekend.

She wasn't sure if she'd be selfish but maybe it was time to stop trying to get back her friends, after all if they had been her real friends they never would have turned on her so easily maybe Lila was a blessing in disguise.

To let her know who truly believed in her and who just wished to use her.


	2. Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg as lazy and avoiding responsibilities as he can be has noticed the shift in creation and destruction it was a shame his kitten was going bad

Plagg rarely had the luxury of getting good holder's being the kwami of bad luck and destruction meant finding souls who were just as destructive but with the added bonus of them not being corrupted by his power, unfortunate a soul that craved destruction was very common so he could be used well by many an that has led to many many bad outcomes.

Pompeii, Atlantis, Troy, heck even the death of the dinosaur though that one was his own fault who knew playing around with nature could nearly destroy a whole world; Tikki didn't forgive him for a few centuries.

Anyway because of this Plagg got pretty good at knowing if his holder's were good or bad or if they were good and were walking the fine line between evil and good.

His first kitten had been good probably the best black cat he had ever seen Heise Zhao all he had wanted was to protect his village and Plagg was able to give him that power he along with the Ladybug of that time had protected the towns from the rule of the cruel emperor the man didn't have a miraculous but he had power; his kitten and Tikki's bug had something he wanted.

The two were the first user's of their power and in Plaggs opinion the best, of course Tikki would say all her bugs were amazing but Plagg knew it was rare to find someone so in tune with your power for Plagg had fallen under the control of many evil humans.

He still remembered when that louse Hercules found him, used him to kill Tikki's holder, abused her power of luck, until the amazons came for him in vengeance for their fallen queen.

Then Prince John who had also used his power for his own gain originally Plagg had chosen his elder brother a much worthier black cat but was found by John first, that man used him to also use a ladybugs power the Maid Marian such a kind and sweet soul like many of Tikki's bugs who unfortunately were tied to the back cat an like others before him he was drawn to the ladybug; but he was a rotten soul who only saw her as nothing but an object.

He was thankful for Trixx whos holder held nothing but love for the maiden and saved her something he would repeat to future black cats that they are ladybugs partner but there is no rule that makes them lover's.

Many of his kittens ignored him and would end up being replaced, scorned or would even try and kill their other half for being rejected, that had happened back in Vietnam with đen con Mèo who had tried to kill himself and Bọ rùa for if he could not have her no one would; thankfully she had escaped with the help of the snake of that time.

What he was saying was Plagg knew when a kitten was bad or was bordering that line and Adrien was on that line just one little push and he would be no better than John, than Hercules, he was on that fine line that Bastet herself had been on with her obsession with her lady and goddess.

A line between affection due to circumstance out of their control a kitten starved of loved so it looked for it elsewhere and obsession a cat who played with its prey, kept it close, it would sink in its claws and then it pounced when the prey was weak.

And with how things were going in school Marinette wouldn't remain strong forever and once she began to weaken it would show in the mask, thats when Adrien would begin to sink in his claws it happened with Hercules though his only intention was power; but Adrien was like đen he wanted his lady and nothing would get in his way.

Well he wasn't about to repeat history, the moment he even showed any signs Plagg would take the ring and go to Master Fu, for now he would watch the time to decide would soon come.

Or so help him if he became a danger to ladybug, he wasn't above making sure some humans with his power never had the chance again.

He killed off the dinosaurs, humans were no different. 

.

.

.

"Kid this is a bad idea and I'm not letting you do this!" Ladybug had just left for home for the night, patrol was Chat Noir's tonight as she had vented about the class and how people she thought were her friends had destroyed her belongings.

The fact that his kitten was so impossibility dense was the only reason he hadn't figured out Ladybug was Marinette, though it was probably for the best after all it was the cause of this argument.

"Its not like she'll know I'm there! We just follow her to her house so I can find out who she is simple as that" Adrien was glancing to where Ladybug had swung off if he transformed now he'd be able to catch up.

"Your identitys are secret for a reason! If you or Ladybug got taken over by an akuma it would spell the end for Paris!" When the butterfly had been on the side of good he had seen what it could do to other miraculous holder's, the power ups were both amazing and dangerous.

Some went mad from the power boost.

"I'd never get akumatized, besides if I knew who she was I could protect her and if I know who she is as a civilian I could get her to fall for me then tell her who I am simple as that" Adrien smiled at his logic while Plagg fought down the urge to Cataclysm the roof they were standing on.

No killing his idiot holder in the twenty first century where he couldn't get away with it as easily as he could during the B.C and A.D.

"This again! Kid I already told you the miraculous don't dictate who you can be with, its free will! Theirs no such thing as destined holder's" for the love of Kwami the very first user's had both been married to other people when they got the miraculous, his holder had a wife who ironically was the Dragon of the time.

"Creation and Destruction Plagg, Yin and Yang its meant to be! All of Paris agrees shes the only one being in denial about it" Oh someone was in denial it just wasn't Ladybug.

Plagg wondered if he could just destroy that Ladyblog he didn't need hormonal teenagers and idiot adults egging on this kids sexual harassment.

"And one of my holder's was married to a Bee once and another to a normal human man who didn't even have a miraculous! You make your own choices in love but finding her identity won't make Ladybug love you especially when you keep harassing her!" But of course Adrien was no longer listening already back to talking about the life he and Ladybug would have once she stopped being selfish and just accepted her feelings already.

Plagg could only shake his head, he was loosing his kitten.

He'd have to act soon before something happened, the memory of đen con mèo turning to dust as his own cataclysm was used against him flashed in his mind as Bọ rùa could only watch in horror he had given her the ring to keep safe his kitten was long lost now his mortal shell was also gone; their was no denying it now.

Adrien was going down that path but this time he would act, this time he wouldn't let someone die.

He owed Tikki that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is tired of so many of his kittens going down a dark path he knows if it wasn't for Tikki's kindness the relationship between would be very tense as many of his holder's have killed her Ladybugs or at least contributed to their deaths

**Author's Note:**

> because Tikki is as old as time and by God this girl has seen her fair share of suffering and I bet she believes Marinette might be pushed to the edge and the last thing she wants is another dead bug that she failed 
> 
> And yes Adrien being compaired to a peacock is going somewhere also because its true that asshole has his head up like he's the best thing since slice bread while inside hes rotten 
> 
> Onto the next chapter when I feel like it and yes we will hear about more past miraculous holders because I want more stories about them!!!


End file.
